


what happens in vegas

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, based off of that keek, there's not really anything else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton isn't quite sure why marrying your best friends is such a serious subject</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens in vegas

**Author's Note:**

> based off the keek where the boys basically decided to get married in vegas and the fact that i can see calum as a naggy housewife

Ashton breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that all the lights in the house were off. Maybe he'd escape Calum tonight. Hopefully.

 

 

He stuck his key in the hole, turning it then stepping through the doorway, doing a 360 scope of the house. He let his guard down and closed the door behind him.

 

"Where have you been?" Ashton tenses up, slowly turning around to face the, clearly pissed, Calum.

 

"Out. With some friends," Ashton shrugs. Calum's got his arms crossed and he looks an awful lot like a naggy wife.

 

"Do you even know what time it is, Ashton?" Calum widens his eyes and taps his foot when Ashton doesn't reply. "Hmm?"

 

"It's like- like 12:30?" Ashton thinks his guess is somewhere in the ball park as he shakes his hand through his newly cut curls.

 

"It's 2 a.m, Ashton," Calum snaps.

 

"So? I'm older than you, Calum."

 

"I'm your husband!" Calum all but yells.

 

"No shit!" Ashton didn't want to yell, knowing Luke and Michael were both probably asleep, but he felt it was needed when Calum was being such a dick. "But what I didn't know, was that you were gonna be like this when we all got married! I thought it would be the same!"

 

"Well it's obviously gonna be different! Being married is totally different than being best friends!" Ashton rubbed his eyes-- he was tired in the first place, but Calum just made it worse.

 

"I'm going to bed, Cal," Ashton tells him, walking past Calum, then up the steps.

 

Once he's in his room, he hears an acoustic guitar being played from the room right next to his and he knows they had woken Luke. He always played guitar on nights like this and Ashton would always knock on the wall and ask, "You alright?" and Luke would always reply that simple, "Yeah." then continue on playing for about ten more minutes. It was a routine that the two followed that night as well.

•••

The next morning, Ashton is woken by Michael yelling the lyrics of some song and going absolutely crazy on the guitar. He realizes its time for him to wake up, so he slips on some sweatpants and one of his many shirts he had cut the sleeves out of.

 

"Morning, guys," Ashton mumbles as he steps off the last stair. Michael's head snaps around to face Ashton and he begins to sing a song that Ashton had never heard and he wonders how Michael knows it-- "Good morning, beautiful! How was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I wake up to see your sweet face, it's a good morning, beautiful day." All the boys stop and stare at Michael, and they're all clearly thinking the same thing.

 

"Yeah, ditto," Ashton replies halfheartedly before heading into the kitchen and pouring a glass of milk then returning to his bandmates in the living room.

 

Ashton can tell Calum's still mad and even Michael feels the tension, even though he probably has no clue what went down at 2 a.m.

 

"I'm gonna get a shower," Calum grumbles before plodding down the hall and into the bathroom.

 

"Okay, what the hell?" Michael asks with a stunned expression on his face. Ashton sighs, leaning back on the couch. He feels more relaxed now that Calum's gone.

 

"Calum's being a dick and-"

 

"No, you're both being dicks," Luke intervenes. "I am so tired of this! I will admit that Calum is taking it too seriously, but this is a legal thing! We're all married and you need to respect that, Ash. I'm really sick of you coming in at 2 a.m. because you've been out doing God knows what. I don't think Calum's trying to piss you off; I'm pretty sure he's just worried, because even if we weren't married, we're all still best friends and we all care about each other."

 

"He's over exaggerating-"

 

"Yeah, he is, but he also doesn't want you to go get some girl pregnant or some shit like that."

 

"I'm not that stupid, Luke." Ashton rolls his eyes. "I'm older than all of you anyway."

 

"Do you think that changes anything?" Luke raises his eyebrows at Ashton like he's stupid. "I don't give two shits if you're 19 or 39, Ash. I don't want you to fuck something up."

 

"Michael, help me," Ashton groans, turning to his white haired husband with a pout.

 

"Sorry, man, but Luke's right." Michael shrugs. "We all care about you and we don't want you to ruin your life."

 

"Oh my God, I'm not going to ruin my life!" Ashton bursts, standing from the couch. "Are either of you on my side?"

 

"Ash, we're not on anyone's side," Luke tells him, his voice more sympathetic than before.

 

"You and Calum are both fuck-ups if that makes you feel any better," Michael adds and Luke glares at him. Ashton rolls his eyes as he starts towards the door.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ashton stops upon hearing rushed footsteps coming toward him. He turns around to see Michael has a worried glint in his eye. "Where do you think you're going, mate?"

 

"To drum," Ashton replies shortly, turning around, ready to be free of his obnoxious bandmates.

 

"Shouldn't one of us come-"

 

"No!" Ashton yells. "I'm going to be away from you guys! Fuck off!" With that, Ashton storms out of the living room and to the studio, sitting at the drum stool he called home.

•••

It's nine and none of the boys are sure if Ashton's still in the studio or if he left. They're contemplating drawing sticks to see who has to go put up with the angry drummer.

 

"I think Luke should go because he's the one who got him this pissed in the first place," Michael offers.

 

"What?!" Luke bursts. "You're the one who called him a fuck-up!"

 

The two start arguing, their words undefinable.

 

"Shut up!" Calum yells, tired of hearing the boys fight over something that was neither of their faults. "If it wasn't for me, Ashton wouldn't be mad at all. Let me go talk to him." Luke and Michael agree with no protest.

 

Calum enters the studio, thanking God when he sees Ashton still drumming.

 

Calum has no idea whether Ashton's just drumming to drum or if he's actually recording a part for a song.

 

Calum does know, however, that Ashton is one badass drummer.

 

When Ashton finishes up, Calum knocks loudly on the glass, catching Ashton's attention.

 

Calum presses the speaker button and asks, "Can I come in?" Ashton nods and Calum enters, leaning against the glass.

 

"Hey," Calum mumbles.

 

"Hi," Ashton replies, setting down his sticks.

 

"Look, I'm sorry for pissing you off," Calum begins. "I was just, like, worried, I guess. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, because, like, even if we weren't married or whatever, then we'd still be best friends." Calum doesn't say anything else and it looks like Ashton's waiting for him to. "And I'm sorry for acting like a total dick again. I'll stop, and if I do it again, you can slap me or punch me as hard as you want to." Ashton chuckles along with Calum and they're seeming like normal best friends again.

 

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry too. I know you guys care about me and I should really be glad I have three best friends- er…husbands?- who care." Calum laughs and steps forward, slinging his arm over Ashton's shoulder.

 

"Best friends. We shouldn't take this whole marriage thing as seriously as we have been. I just want us to be the same four best friends that we were before, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, mate," Ashton replies with a smile, following Calum's action.

 

"Let's go back to the house and have a band cuddle, like old times. What d'ya say?"

 

"Sounds good." Ashton smiles and the two leave the studio, then head back into the house where Michael and Luke are waiting. Ashton notices they look anxious, but their tension vanishes when they face the door and see Calum and Ashton acting all buddy-buddy again.

 

"C'mon," Ashton nods to the stairs, "band cuddle." He hears Luke and Michael breathe a sigh of relief as they follow Calum and Ashton into Ashton's bedroom.

 

That night is the best in a while, Ashton decides. Luke gets his guitar and they all huddle up on the bed, singing every song that comes to their tired minds.

 

Ashton knows that nothing would ever compare to hanging out with his three best friends, bandmates, and husbands.


End file.
